coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8947 (18th July 2016)
Plot The police tape is removed from the street as well-wishers begin leaving flowers outside the salon. Roy drops off a bouquet from Becky. Caz tries talking to Kate but she doesn't want to know. David is determined to stay strong for Max and Lily's sake, but while inside he's haunted by Kylie's last moments. Bethany wonders how they're going to break the news to Sarah. Yasmeen and Alya remember Kal's death. Gemma is interviewed by the police. She denies knowing the attacker and claims she doesn't remember him well enough to give a description. Gail tells Michael she wants to focus on David and the kids for a while. He understands. David is livid to hear from the police that neither eyewitness could describe Kylie's killer. Leanne offers her sympathies to Nick and says she's there if he needs her. David goes to question Craig and Gemma himself and bangs on the door of No.5. Craig swears he can't remember what the attacker looked like as everything happened so fast. Alone in a closed salon, David cries into Kylie's hoodie. Clayton rings Gemma to find out what she told the police. She rejects the call. Craig admits to her that he can remember the attacker clearly and lied to the police and David out of fear. He wants to go back to the police station and put it right but Gemma warns him that Clayton will come after them if he does. Unseen by both of them, Clayton is back in the street. With Eva and Sean on holiday, the factory is short-staffed. Jenny suggests to Johnny that she be given a trial as a machinist. She sets about proving she can sew when Sally slags her off. Maria is sympathetic to Caz when she explains that she only assaulted the other girl when she threatened to rip up her photo of Kate. She invites Caz to move in with her for a while to give her a chance to make up with Kate. Leanne meets up with Steph at the bistro but suddenly gets a bout of nausea and runs off. Steph guesses that the pregnancy test she found in the flat was really hers. Clayton grabs Gemma and pulls her into the builder's yard. As he passes by outside, David hears Gemma swearing to Clayton that she didn't tell the police anything. He grabs a pipe and corners Clayton, accusing him of killing his wife. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *DC Spencer - Ian Champion *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *Kylie Platt's voice is heard in this episode when David relives the moment of her death. The audio is lifted from the previous episode. Paula Lane did not receive a credit for the inclusion. *Gordon Seed was the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David struggles to come to terms with Kylie's death; Gail suggests to Michael that they put their relationship on hold for the time being; and Steph is onto Leanne's secret. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,500,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes